1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of medical assemblies for the administration of fluids, and more particularly, to safety shields that prevent hazardous exposure to a medical piercing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Problems associated with inadvertent sticks and punctures from traditional non-safety medical devices are well known in the art of fluid administration, which includes fluid sampling, percutaneous medication injection and other medical procedures involving the use of medical piercing members such as, for example, hypodermic needles, biopsy needles, intravenous (IV) introducers, trocars, guide wires, thoracentesis needles, etc. Significant attention is focused on health risks associated with hazardous needle exposure due to the contemporary sensitivity of exposure to AIDS, Hepatitis and other blood-borne pathogens. These risks are some of the most prevalent occupational health hazards among health care professionals. These professionals are in danger of contracting such blood-borne pathogens from infected patients by inadvertent sticks from a contaminated needle of a traditional non-safety medical device, for example, employed during medical, dental, laboratory, etc. procedures.
Attempts to overcome health hazards associated with inadvertent or undesired stick from a contaminated piercing member have produced a variety of shielding devices. In the case of a medical needle, some of these devices utilize a separate shielding cap mounted over the needle after use, while other devices employ pivoting shields, extensible shields, etc. These devices may disadvantageously require the practitioner to use both hands to implement their protective components. These designs can also be relatively complicated and time consuming in use.
Extending shields have the burden of additional length, increasing the need for additional space when using the device. Other designs provide retractable devices that may require considerable additional length, as compared to a traditional non-safety device, to provide a concealment chamber for the contaminated piercing member. Another disadvantage of the retractable device is the necessity to manually activate the safety feature. The imposing length and additional manipulation of this system make retractable systems unsuitable for directly replacing non-safety medical devices.
Still other designs employ a clip that requires deformation of the piercing member or abutment of the tip of the piercing member to provide safety. These types of structures can be prone to unreliable motion due to their arrangements. Additionally, the safety feature of the such clip devices may be easily overcome, allowing re-exposure of the tip.
Therefore, it would be desirable to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art with a safety shield that reduces the occurrence of inadvertent or undesired stick from a contaminated piercing member while reducing exposure to pathogens. It would be desirable if the safety shield could prevent hazardous exposure while providing a robust system similar in size, feel, and usability to traditional non-safety devices. It would be highly desirable if the safety shield could be employed with various needle based devices. It is contemplated that the safety shield is easily and efficiently manufactured.